Howard and Bernadette's Wedding
hobThe wedding of Howard Wolowitz and Bernadette Rostenkowski took place in the Season 5 finale "The Countdown Reflection" on the rooftop of Leonard, Sheldon and Penny's apartment building. Engagement Howard and Bernadette were engaged in "The Herb Garden Germination" (S4E20). False Start Bernadette tells Howard that she wants to be married to him before he goes into space to the ISS. The whole gang heads down to city hall, but are too late for that day and city hall won't reopen until after Howard leaves for Russia. Preparations Everyone was not able to have a idea where to have the ceremony. But Leonard, Sheldon, Penny, Raj and Amy were all ordained as ministers and able to perform the ceremony. Ceremony The ceremony eventually took place on the roof of Leonard, Sheldon and Penny's building. The only attendees were Howard's mother Debbie Wolowitz, Bernadette's father Mike Rostenkowski and Bernadette's mother Mrs. Rostenkowski (appeared in a brief cameo during the couple's kiss when applauding and zooming out from the roof happened). Each of Howard and Bernadette's friends each gave them their own speech. There was one last bit of friction between Leonard and Penny about Leonard's proposal to Penny during sex which Amy eventually put an end to after Penny started reading out her speech. Sheldon attempted to do his vows in Klingon, but Bernadette stopped him since she didn't allowed him to do that. At the end, Howard and Bernadette had their first kiss as a married couple and then the camera cuts to over their heads, then backed out further showing their friends, Mrs. Wolowitz, Mike and Mrs. Rostenkowski clapping and then of the building then all the way to space with a full view of the Earth. Mrs. Wolowitz was also seen for the first time. Trivia *Mrs. Rostenkowski (Bernadette's mother) was not seen with an actual appearance at the wedding, but was seen in her white wedding clothes (with her face not seen, as of it being covered with her cream hat) standing next to Mike (Bernadette's father) when it is captured from space. *There are some people who Howard and Bernadette both know or separately know, either family and friends who are absent from the wedding, including: **Joey Rostenkowski **Bernadette's unnamed siblings **Bernadette's siblings's spouses **Bernadette's nephews/nieces **Jeanie **Leslie Winkle **Mary Cooper **Stuart Bloom **Barry Kripke **Zack Johnson **Wil Wheaton **David **Louie **Betty **Gladys **NOTE: Howard's father Sam Wolowitz is gone and Howard's half-brother Josh Wolowitz is not yet known by Howard and Bernadette of his existence, so they aren't there and also Howard's stepmother. Howard would never have invited Leonard's mother Beverly Hofstadter as he hates her and it's unknown why he didn't invite his other family members and why Bernadette's siblings and other family didn't come either. Gallery The Countdown Reflection Howard and Bernadette kiss.jpg|Howard and Bernadette decide to get married before his launch. TBBTseason5e24e.jpg|Invitation to join them at City Hall for a wedding. Wa5.jpg|Waiting at City Hall. The Countdown Reflection Howard, Sheldon and Bernadette.jpg|Sheldon is not happy when Bernadette disagrees on having him perform her wedding in Klingon. Wa7.jpg|Decisions at the Cheesecake Factory. Where to wed? TBBTseason5e24a.jpg|Gift given to groom's men. The Countdown Reflection Raj.jpg|Raj rolls out the white carpet for the wedding ceremony. The Countdown Reflection Behind the scene Raj.jpg|Behind the scenes of Raj and the gang. The Countdown Reflection Mr Rostenkowski and the gang.jpg|Mr Rostenkowski prepares to give Bernadette over to Howard at the altar. 03259704219009303413.jpg|Reverend Sheldon delivering his comments - May you be as happy together as I am alone. 2434tbbt.jpg|Reverend Amy delivering her comments. TBBT524-comlegendas.jpg|Reaction to Amy's comments. Dt.common.streams.StreamServer.jpg|The happy couple!!!!!!!!!! Wa4.jpeg|Overhead of the wedding party. 7182873228 abe271d40b b.jpg|Lenard's neighborhood from Google Earth at the time of the wedding. H&B2.jpg|Happy couple! H&B1.jpg|The wedding party. HBWedding.jpg|The wedding party portrait. Category:Events Category:The Big Bang Theory